Missions, Mayhem, Murder Oh My!
by Alasse Greyhame
Summary: Chap.4 of Hurting, Haunted, Hunted, Healing? In this chapter we have multiple missions going on and two surprising murders.


Missions, Mayhem, and Murder, Oh My!

The previous disclaimers still apply. Marvel Characters and Tolkien's character's belong to them and their respective representatives I'm only borrowing them for a little bit. I don't have any money please don't sue you won't get anything. Gwyneth and Calanon are mine they do belong to me so no borrowing unless you ask nicely.

_Italics=telepathy_

When the boat landed, Eric was impressed at the view. It was reminiscent of the coast of England but more wild and the port they pulling into was otherworldly to say the least. His thoughts must have showed on his face because Gandalf said, "Yes it is very beautiful isn't it? And this is the Grey Havens at a fraction of their former beauty."

"Former beauty?"

"Yes, there was once more of this land it was called Lindon then and ruled by the last of the High Elven kings."

"Elven kings?"

"You will meet elves soon enough." Gandalf said

"Welcome strangers please come and have some food." A new voice said

Gwyneth and Eric looked on amazed the speaker was tall fair to look at even though his hair was dark. The eyes of the speaker seemed to be lit from within by a soft glow. Indeed as both thought to themselves light fairly flows around him, its part of him.

"I have been rude. My name is Calanon. What are your names?"

"Mine is Eric and hers is Gwyneth."

"Those are only half a name." the elf smiled

"As is what you gave us." Gwyneth replied

"True, please come and eat and rest a little."

As this conversation had been going on Eric had noticed Gandalf talking with a bearded elf the only one here apparently. The elf had given the old man something and was still talking to him as they approached where he, Gwyneth, and Calanon were standing.

"Well Calanon," the bearded elf said sternly, "Why are our guests still standing here in the street?"

"We were waiting for you, Cirdan. I was hoping you and our other guest would join us for a light meal and we could tell them what we knew about the paths ahead and events they might wish to know."

"A wise decision my friend." Gandalf said

The elf looked inordinately pleased by this comment and Eric thought he glowed just a little bit brighter.

"I thought we might also ask our guests if they would like to look at our armory before they left. Of course, we have nothing like what they would find if they were to visit Imladris…"

"Excuse me, Imladris?"Gwyneth asked

"Yes Imladris means Rivendell in the tongue of Men you will see why it was called thus when you get there."Cirdan said

"I don't need any weapons." Eric said shortly

"It might be a good idea, Eric. We don't know what lives here and there may be occasions where you or I can't use our powers."

"I have no clue how to use a weapon whether it be sword, bow, or spear." Eric said

"I can teach you." Gwyneth offered

"As can we." Calanon said

"We can?" Cirdan questioned

"Well, my lord, they would need to have the road scouted a little a week or two at least and if the lady is proficient with weapons and could build upon the base we started. And it would give them time to get accustomed to being on land again."

"Is he always this helpful?" Eric asked slightly annoyed at being told he would have to start learning how to use weapons instead of his powers.

"Most of the time yes." Cirdan replied

_Meanwhile back in Westchester, NY_

"So Professor, Why do we have to remain restrained while the four X Men who helped us get to walk around free?" Wanda asked sounding a little whiny

"What does it matter, Wanda? They live here and are trusted we are not. And frankly, until they find out why we went psychotic on a man who once saved our lives, I don't mind being 'restrained'." Pietro said

"Teacher's pet gives the right answer again. Where's his pat on the head for being a good little doggie? You're always sucking up when we get in trouble Pietro. I hate that." Wanda sniggered

"Both of you just shut the hell up." the Professor exclaimed "I'm sick of your whining Wanda and in this case your brother is correct you will remain restrained and in both your cases the mutant power dampeners will remain on as well so you don't do any harm if you happen to have a relapse of some sort."

Jean had been coming down the hall and overheard the last part of this conversation and was again surprised at her mentor's choice of language. All of her life at the mansion, she had never really heard him say heck or darn let alone hell, or some of his other more colorful language from earlier. She was bringing the latest bunch of test results that Henry had run on the twins and frankly she didn't like the way this felt. Something was off about this whole situation and she didn't need to know Mystique was involved to know that mayhem would certainly follow when Mystique learned that Magneto was apparently missing perhaps dead. And that old man, what had he meant by sacrifice? She had had enough of that when the Phoenix entity had taken her over. Both times she had had to sacrifice she really didn't like the way this felt.

"Here are the latest test results, Professor."

"Thanks Jean. Can you bring up Gambit's, Rogue, Psylocke's and Angel's results on the computer so I can compare their visuals to Henry's written work, please."

"Certainly, sir I also should tell you that Storm and Wolverine went looking for that lake we saw in the video. Storm says she swears she saw it somewhere in Europe and Wolverine has bet her one week of no smoking she's wrong."

"Oh dear Lord, I almost hope Ororo loses that bet. Logan is cranky enough on good day without having to deal with a nicotine deprived Logan. I'm surprised you, Ororo and Henry have gotten Remy and Logan to agree to smoke outside."

"Well it wasn't easy and we should think about investing in some flame retardant roofing material as the roof has become the favorite place to smoke and brood."

"Point well taken my dear. Now to the matter in front of us. Well, Wanda and Pietro it would seem that whatever the pill was made your spoken words more pleasing to Rogue, Gambit's, Psylocke's and Angel's ears than normal."

"What?! Speak English for crying out loud!"

"Well since you asked so nicely." came Beast's voice

"What he meant was that the pill hyped up your charisma to insane levels almost as a hypnotic suggestion might do if either of you were a hypnotist. You didn't ever study hypnosis while in the Brotherhood did you?"

"NO! We didn't study hypnosis and furthermore…"

But whatever Wanda had been going to say was lost when a series of alarms began to go off. Monitors began to turn on showing what appeared to be Juggernaut throwing grenades at store windows and shouting "I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch!" Pyro was on another screen controlling a flame lion and gargoyles to menace several police swat teams and destroying store fronts. Avalanche was making the streets move up and down and threatening to bring down huge skyscrapers. Another monitor showed the Army and the Avengers being dispatched to stop an attack by Namor?

"Professor? Whoa no way that's not the Juggernaut? Is it?" Jubilee asked

"No Jubilee, it's not Cain I think it might be Mystique or a robot disguised as Cain because the attack by Namor doesn't quite ring true either?"

"I hope you're right Professor because I've never seen the Juggernaut use grenades before."

"Yo X Mansion! Anyone home?" Yet another screen chimed to the room. This particular screen was inhabited by Havok, Cyclops' brother and leader of X Factor.

"We could sure use a hand if you're home. Come on big brother? Don't make me come find you."

"Hello Havok, we have received your call for aid and will respond as soon as we can." Beast said.

"Beast, you have the oddest way of saying stuff. We'll be waiting for you don't be late. This is really serious."

"I am aware of the fact that at present mayhem abounds in the streets of New York City and Washington D.C. Havok; we'll be there as soon as we can. X Mansion out."

"Beast, how many X Men are home?" Wanda asked

"Wanda, with respect, I'm not telling you and please be quiet."

"_Jean, Professor, we'll have to send Gambit, Rogue, Psylocke, and Angel out to New York City. Colossus, Iceman, Kitty, and myself to D.C. to help Havok and X Factor."_

"_Agreed Beast. Make it so."_

"_Professor have you been watching Star Trek again?"Jean asked with a laugh_

"_If I have been I'm not telling you."_

At this point another machine beeped, and Storm's voice came into the war room, "Hello X Mansion, Beast, Jean, Professor is anyone there?"

"Yes, Storm we're here what is it?"

"Wolverine and I have found the lake but you won't like what else we found."

"What exactly did you find, Storm?"

"We found Mystique."

"And, she's dead."

"Dead? How?"

"She's been shot twice it also appears that someone or something ripped out her tongue."Wolverine said

"So even if she had lived she wouldn't have been able to talk."

"I doubt that Charlie, she'd been hit once in the head and once in the chest. Both shots would've been fatal. It looks like a professional hit Charlie and I ought to know."

"Logan, how many times must I ask you not to call me Charlie."

"Whatever you say Charles." Logan chuckled

A groan was the answer.

"Logan bring the body back with you; take pictures of the scene, and come back as soon as possible we've got trouble you wouldn't believe if I told you."

"When did I become a CSI, Professor?"

"I don't know but get Storm to help you and move."

"Yes, sir."

That last response had sounded almost too militaristic for him. Charles sighed, "Jean where do I go wrong with that man?"

"I don't think you do Charles. He just loves to be irritating."

"I don't mean to interrupt this fascinating discussion but if Mystique is dead surely you can let us go now." Wanda said

"Oh I don't think so Wanda." Jean said "We still have to determine what she did to you and why it gained control of our teammates like it did. And according to Beast there are some interesting anomalies in your blood."

"Oh really. Why should I believe you?"

"Because we've never lied to you idiots and frankly I don't care if you believe me or not, I'm just telling you what I know."

"Jean, tell me how are Colossus and the others doing in Washington?"

"Pretty well Professor. They should be back home soon. It would appear that Nightcrawler had been coming back from Germany and he helped them out they are in route for home."

"Good, how is the New York situation doing?"

"Not so good. They seem to be having trouble, should I go help them?"

"No, I sense Wolverine and Storm are closing in on their position they'll help them. You can send some illusions Cain's way to confuse him if it really is Cain."

"Why do say that Professor?"Pietro asked

"That has never been Cain's style and I don't see Black Tom Cassidy anywhere in sight or a sense of Juggernaut and there have been reports that they have been working the French Rivera, recently."

"So that's not the Juggernaut in New York City?"Pietro asked

"I don't think so."

"Professuh, somethin's screwy here?" Rogue called "It won't shut up with I'm the Juggernaut bitch! And it's started shootin' sparks at Cyke."

"Sparks, as in electricity, Rogue?"

"Same as Storm throws in her temper tantrums, Professuh."

"I heard that Rogue." Storm said

"I ain't gonna say sorry sugar. Y'all git down here and help if it is a stinkin' robot one of your bolts should fry it good sugar. Or Wolvie's claws should make a point."

"Keep your uniform on Rogue! We're comin as fast as we flamin' can."

"Nice to see you don't change mon ami, still cranky as always."

"Shut up Cajun! You'd talk the ears off an enemy just as soon as blast 'em."

"Less talk more fighting." Psylocke said

"Fine for the ninja assassin to talk about fighting." Angel grumbled as a bolt of electricity swung in his direction

"Oh Warren hush you know you love Betsy no matter what she says." Storm chided

"Well I don't see you doin' much either sugar." Rogue called out

Storm's eyes went white and the wind began to pick up clouds roiled and swirled like a hurricane and then two purple white bolts of lightening zapped the very suspect figure of Juggernaut which proceeded to fly apart. The head was still going on and on.

"It gives a whole new meaning to the term 'talking head' doesn't Betsy." Warren said

"Of course, darling. Whatever you say love. I wish someone would shut it up though."

"Well then Psylocke, I'm your man." Wolverine rumbled

The famous snickt was heard and the shriek of metal and a few more sparks the noise stopped.

"Well that's it then huh Wolvie?" Rogue drawled

"Nope pick up the pieces to let Hank play with 'em and hurry before the Feds or Col. Fury come sneakin' round to stop us."

"Mon ami, Stormy be the leader not you. I ain't doin' that."

"Well Gambit I'm telling you two things first don't call me Stormy and second do what the nice Wolverine tells you to or your butt is doing KP for a month."

"I think I like it better when I was in de cell. Hey Rogue how 'bout givin' this thief a hand?"

"Sure sugar but it'll cost ya."

"What you got to trade chere?"

"My next two days of KP for two nights out my treat."

"You have a deal chere on one condition."

"Yeah Remy what's that one little ol' condition?"

"You wear that red dress Remy likes, chere."

"Sure thing sugar. But I got a question for you Remy what in tarnation happened to Cyclops?"

"Chere, Remy don' know that and he wonders why you ask me?"

"Cause y'all be a sneaky swamp rat and I figured you would know."

"Oh chere, behave at least till we get our nights out."

_**A few hours earlier**_

"Scott, come here."

"Yes, Professor. What do you need?"

"Scott, I want you take this test results to Muir Island and see if Moira has anymore data on any kind of drugs that would leave people like Wanda and Pietro open to hypnotic suggestion."

"So it was hypnosis and not a drug then."

"Yes that's it exactly and there aren't many people that Wanda and Pietro would let get that close to them that possess the sufficient power levels to hypnotize them."

"Well who could do it for starters?"

"Selene the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club could, as well as Emma Frost, Jean, myself, Dr. Strange, Mesmero and I can't think of anymore right now, but that should be enough of a list to start with and it could be someone we've overlooked and is quite close at hand."

"But Professor, Selene would probably just as soon kill them herself as use them to get rid of Magneto. Emma has the Generation X class and the Massachusetts Academy to run so she doesn't really have the time. Jean or you wouldn't do that to Magneto. And I've always gotten the impression that Dr. Strange is a good guy and this has the feel of a villain's work. I thought Mesmero was in jail or dead or something out of the picture."

"A nice bit of detective work Scott, all summed up and laid out neater that neat." Wolverine rumbled

Both Scott and the Professor jumped.

"God! But I wish you wouldn't do that Logan you take ten years of my life when you sneak up on me like that and that's not even talking about when you use your claws." Scott snapped

"I thought the Brain here would 'hear' me comin'. Sorry to both of ya."

"Logan do you have to give everyone here some bizarre nickname or do you do it to be perverse?" the Professor asked with a touch of anger

Logan chuckled, "A little of both, Charlie. If I give you a nickname it means I give a crap about what happens to ya. Or it could be I just do it because what I'm really thinking is unprintable."

The other two men traded shocked looks. Logan laughed and replied, "Just kiddin. But you are right about all those people Scott. And before you go on about how we all have dark sides to our souls Professor I know that perfectly well and so do you and Jeanie but this was planned by one sick puppy and he's had help from someone in a government position too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Storm and I checked out that lake for 5 miles in each compass point there were no tracks. No sign of tracks being wiped out either but if you looked closely there were signs of a helicopter having been in the area recently it knocked down two bird's nests and it was from above that Raven was shot. More importantly I caught the scent of Sabertooth in the area we found him thrown to the bottom of a cave like so much dead dog meat. The look on his face Professor, he was afraid."

"Sabertooth afraid?! Logan that doesn't make any sense at all!" Scott exclaimed

"No it doesn't but I know fear and Victor reeked of it. Whatever whoever killed him and that alone took some doing he died afraid. So we should be extremely careful about how we proceed with investigating this."

"Why do you think he came after Mystique?" Xavier asked

"Who knows? Maybe to warn her, to watch her back, to avenge her, or maybe just simply to mourn her; I don't know but what I do know is that this is a bad time to be short Magneto and Gwyneth say what you want to about the way they fought or believed in but no one ever took them for a ride."

"Is that what you think is happening? We're being taken for a ride."

"Short and sweet. Yes I do. We're being forced to play someone else's sick and twisted game and two of our major powerhouses and masters of games playing themselves have gone fucking missing. The government connection alone has got my hackles up."

"How can you prove this government connection?" Scott asked

"Simple, Slim, there was a helicopter used and it had to be one of the fancy silent running types that as of yet only governments or really rich arms dealers can afford. And since Gwyneth was out of the picture before Raven was killed and the Janus syndicate is one of the few who could afford one of them and there are rumors that she disbanded them with a threat that if she caught them trying to regroup she'd hunt them all down and kill them, I think you can discount them. So it's got to be a government. The Brits could afford one but this isn't their style. The Russians might do it because we all know how much they love Magneto but they don't have the cash and no Third World country is going to have the dough to blow on something like that. The Asian world might but then they'd probably use it on a rival faction over there or on us the American government. So that only leaves our government as a suspect."

"What about organized crime factions?" Xavier asked

"I've not met a family yet that would want to take on the mutant question and messing with Mags or Gwyneth is asking for more trouble than you want." Logan snorted

"Is their reputations so fearsome around the world?" Scott mused

"Don't be dumb Scott. This is the Master of Magnetism and the soldier's soldier we're talking about here. Nobody but us or idiots ever takes on Magneto more that once mostly because he makes sure they learn the first time. Personally I think he spares us because if he kills us he's got no one left to really oppose him. And as for Gwyneth well we ain't really ever been a factor on her dance card. Except for Betsy and her brother of course."

"What do you mean the soldier's soldier?"

"Oh geez Scott, the woman was a major in the freakin' SAS. I know she was sent over to California to help devise a training program with or for the Navy SEALS! You don't get that good by sitting on your ass and looking pretty!"

"I always thought you 'are the best at what you do and what you do isn't very nice' is there a new top dog in the running?"

"Don't be cute man! You're my friend Scott but say that again and so help me…"

"Enough you two. Logan you seem to know more about this woman that Beast's computer file tell us what you know." Xavier said

"All I know is that her family name is never given. Holmes the surname she signed up with belongs to an uncle of her mother's. Trevelyan became her married name but after he was killed she went back to using Holmes. She was a major in the SAS, she's borrowed heavily from the SEAL's training manual incorporating what she already knew and adding to her knowledge. She's a competent computer programmer, she's also a marital artist of some kind, and she's good with guns, more than excellent with swords and a very dirty street brawler too."

"You forgot to mention that she flies jets Logan." Betsy said startling everyone except Scott thought Logan

"Well so I did Betsy. Thank you for reminding me of that."

"Ok what I don't get is if this woman is such a powerhouse and on the run from just about as many governments as Magneto is, how come they've never met before now?" Scott asked

"I couldn't tell you fearless leader but if they did meet I doubt she'd want to play second fiddle to Magneto or he to her. They're too much alike." Betsy added

"I think you're wrong there Betsy. She could and would play second fiddle to Eric if she was persuaded he was doing the right thing." Xavier said softly

"I don't think so Professor the woman I knew wouldn't play second fiddle to anyone."

"Aha know we're getting somewhere you knew her Betsy you knew her and what happened that you don't like her and don't give me some bullcrap about your brother." Scott said

"But it really was about my brother. This was before anything was official with Meggan. He wanted to date her asked her very nicely and she told him to sod off. He wasn't in her future she said and so she wouldn't even bother."

"Well darlin' I'll give you it wasn't very nice but at least she didn't give him any false hopes or string him along with promises and never fulfill 'em." Logan said

"I don't care it was rude and she hurt Brian why do think it took him forever to ask Meggan out." Betsy fired back angrily

"This is off topic." Xavier interrupted "We need to find out what exactly happened to the wonder brats."

"Ha Ha You picked that up from Jean or Storm only those two have used that term." Scott laughed

"Perhaps I did but it is the truth. What they can do is wondrous but they're complete brats. I wonder sometimes if madness doesn't run in Eric's family."

"Whoa for someone who is your friend that's pretty harsh Charles." Logan said

"I know it sounds awful but it was something Moira's research of him had turned up."

"Well, I'll admit he's shown some odd behavior over the years but madness?" Betsy wondered

"It doesn't explain his behavior in that video, though." Scott mused

"Well for right now Scott it doesn't matter you are going to Scotland and the rest of you have other missions so get moving." Xavier ordered

"Yes sir." came three voices

_**Meanwhile in Washington D.C.**_

"Well Beast thanks for the assist but where is that good for nothing older brother of mine?" Havok asked

"Honestly Havok I don't know maybe the Professor sent him somewhere on a private mission. I just don't know where he is why is there something you want to tell him?"

"No." came the answer, "I just wondered where he was is all." Havok answered

"_Professor Havok is acting strangely he wants to know where Scot is and that is not like him."_

"_I agree Henry the Summers brothers have never been close like that; they are usually very wrapped up in the day to day affairs of their teams or their love lives."_

"_Are you trying to tell me that I dominate my man, Professor?" Jean laughed_

"_Me no never, Jean, you've been talking to the wrong people again."_

"_Consequently what do I do about Havok?" asked Beast_

"_Well Henry, you've no doubt told him that you don't know where Scott is and that's the truth so just collect the others and come home." Xavier answered_

"_Very well, but I'm almost positive they'll have someone follow us I just have that feeling."_

"_It can't be helped Beast. Just come home." Jean answered_

"Well so long Havok please tell Polaris we said hello." Beast answered

"What's the rush Beast we were hoping you X Men would hang around for a little while see some of the sites." Strong Guy said

"I'm truly sorry Guido, but I've got to finish an experiment, Kurt and Kitty have to unpack, Piotr has a picture of Ororo's roses to finish. Isn't that right people?"

"Well if you've got to go you've got to go." Havok said

As they left Beast felt a shiver go down his back at those last words. And if he would have looked up and behind them as they left to see the ominous figure floating behind their plane he would have stayed.


End file.
